Abilities
Class Abilities Class abilities are learned through training with the appropriate DoW or DoM guild. Such training is available to an adventurer when they are deemed ready by their class trainer. GMs have the option to "off-panel" said training sessions or make them part of a game session. Note that the mechanics of many class abilities have been adjusted from FFXIV in order to better fit within the ER-RPG system. In addition, a few other class abilities have been added. Most of these are either a more damage-dealing form of a low-level weaponskill/spell or extend a previously learned ability to benefit an adventuring party. Abilities are divided into several classes: *'weapon & armor proficiences' enable an adventurer to attune to specific types of aethercrafted equipment. *'primary and secondary stats' gain a bonus if this is the first adventuring class that the character learns. *'combat spells' depend on successful attack magic potency rolls and cost aether points. *'defensive and healing spells' depend on successful protection magic potency rolls and cost aether points. *'weaponskills' depend upon a successful attack roll and cost aether points Arcanist *weapon proficiency: Grimoire *primary stat: Intelligence (+1 at creation) *secondary stat: Piety (+1 at creation), Wisdom (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Combat Spell: Ruin (level 1) *Combat Spell: Bio (level 2) *Healing Spell: Physic (level 4) *Combat Spell: Summon Emerald Carbuncle (level 4) *Skill: Command Emerald Carbuncle (level 4) *Defensive Spell: Aetherflow (level 6) *Combat Spell: Energy Drain (level 8) *Combat Spell: Miasma (level 10) *Combat Spell: Virus (level 12) *Combat Spell: Summon Topaz Carbuncle (level 15) *Skill: Command Topaz Carbuncle (level 15) *Defensive Spell: Sustain (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Enhance Carbuncle (level 20) *Healing Spell: Ressurection (level 22) *Combat Spell: Ruin II (level 24) *Combat Spell: Bio II (level 26) *Combat Spell: Bane (level 30) Archer *weapon proficiency: Bow *primary stat: Dexterity (+2 at creation) *secondary stat: Piety (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: Heavy Shot (level 1) *Weaponskill: Straight Shot (level 2) *Combat Spell: Raging Strikes (level 4) *Weaponskill: Venomous Strokes (level 6) *Weaponskill: Misery's End (level 8) *Defensive Spell: Shadowbind (level 10) *Weaponskill: Bloodletter (level 12) *Weaponskill: Repelling Shot (level 15) *Weaponskill: Quick Nock (level 18) *Weaponskill: Heavy Shot II (level 20) *Defensive Spell: Swiftsong (level 22) *Weaponskill: Straight Shot II (level 24) *Combat Spell: Hawk's Eye (level 26) *Combat Spell: Rage of Heroes (level 28) *Combat Spell: WIndbite (level 30) Conjurer *weapon proficiencies: wands, cane *primary stat: Mind (+2 at creation) *secondary stat: Piety (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Combat Spell: Stone (level 1) *Healing Spell: Cure (level 2) *Knowledge: Medicine +1 (level 2) *Combat Spell: Aero (level 4) *Action: Cleric Stance (level 6) *Defensive Spell: Protect (level 8) *Healing Spell: Medica (level 10) *Healing Spell: Raise (level 12) *Combat Spell: Fluid Aura (level 15) *Healing Spell: Esuna (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Spell Resistance (level 20) *Combat Spell: Stone II (level 22) *Defensive Spell: Enhanced Protect (level 24) *Defensive Spell: Repose (level 26) *Healing Spell: Fast Raise (level 28) *Healing Spell: Cure II (level 30) Gladiator *Weapon Proficiences: Swords, Shields *Primary Stat: Strength (+1 at creation) *Secondary Stats: Dexterity (+1 at creation), Vitality (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: Fast Blade (level 1) *Defensive Spell: Rampart (level 2) *Weaponskill: Savage Blade (level 4) *Combat Spell: Fight or Flight (level 6) *Combat Spell: Flash (level 8) *Defensive Spell: Convalesence (level 10) *Weaponskill: Riot Blade (level 12) *Weaponskill: Shield Lob (level 15) *Weaponskill: Shield Bash (level 18) *Weaponskill: Faster Blade (level 20) *Combat Spell: Provoke (level 22) *Defensive Spell: Party Rampart (level 24) *Combat Spell: Rage of Halone (level 26) *Defensive Spell: Sanctuary (level 28) *Weaponskill: Shield Swipe (level 30) Lancer *weapon proficiency: polearm *primary stat: strength (+2 at creation) *secondary stat: dexterity (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: True Thrust (level 1) *Weaponskill: Feint (level 2) *Weaponskill: Vorpal Thrust (level 4) *Defensive Spell: Keen Flurry (level 6) *Weaponskill: Impulse Drive (level 8) *Weaponskill: Leg Sweep (level 10) *Weaponskill: Heavy Thrust (level 12) *Weaponskill: Piercing Talon (level 15) *Defensive Spell: Life Surge (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Flurry Storm (level 20) *Healing Spell: Invigorate (level 22) *Combat Spell: Slow (level 24) *Weaponskill: Full Thrust (level 26) *Weaponskill: True Thrust II (level 28) *Weaponskill: Phlebotomize (level 30) Maurader *weapon proficiency: battle axe *primary stat: strength (+2 at creation) *secondary stat: vitality (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: Heavy Swing (level 1) *Defensive Spell: Foresight (level 2) *Weaponskill: Skull Sunder (level 4) *Weaponskill: Fracture (level 6) *Healing Spell: Bloodbath (level 8) *Weaponskill: Brutal Swing (level 10) *Weaponskill: Overpower (level 12) *Weaponskill: Tomahawk (level 15) *Weaponskill: Maim (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Wind of Foresight (level 20) *Combat Spell: Beserk (level 22) *Healing Spell: Blood Spree (level 24) *Weaponskill: Mercy Stroke (level 26) *Weaponskill: Heavy Swing II (level 28) *Weaponskill: Butcher's Block (level 30) Pugilist *weapon proficiency: hand-to-hand weapons *primary stat: strength (+2 at creation) *secondary stat: dexterity (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: Bootshine (level 1) *Weaponskill: True Strike (level 2) *Defensive Spell: Featherfoot (level 4) *Weaponskill: Snap Punch (level 6) *Healing Spell: Second Wind (level 8) *Weaponskill: Haymaker (level 10) *Combat Spell: Internal Release (level 12) *Weaponskill: Touch of Death (level 15) *Weaponskill: Twin Snakes (level 18) *Weaponskill: Bootshine II (level 20) *Defensive Spell: Fists of Earth (level 22) *Defensive Spell: Featherstorm (level 24) *Weaponskill: Arm of the Destroyer (level 26) *Healing Spell: Second Wind II (level 28) *Weaponskill: Demolish (level 30) Rogue *Weapon Proficiency: Daggers *Primary Stat: Dexterity (+2 at creation) *Secondary Stat: Intelligence (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Weaponskill: Spinning Edge (level 1) *Defensive Spell: Perfect Dodge (level 2) *Weaponskill: Gust Slash (level 4) *Skill: Larceny +1 (level 4) *Combat Spell: Kiss of the Wasp (level 6) *Weaponskill: Mutilate (level 8) *Defensive Spell: Hide (level 10) *Knowledge: Set/Disarm Traps (level 10) *Weaponskill: Assassinate (level 12) *Weaponskill: Throwing Dagger (level 15) *Weaponskill: Dualwield (level 15) *Weaponskill: Mug (level 18) *Weaponskill: Spinning Dodge II (level 20) *Weaponskill: Sneak Attack (level 22) *Defensive Spell: Party Perfect Dodge (level 24) *Weaponskill: Aeolian Edge (level 26) *Defensive Spell: Blur Party (level 28) *Combat Spell: Kiss of the Viper (level 30) Thaumaturge *Weapon Proficiencies: Scepters, Staffs *Primary Stat: Intelligence (+2 at Creation) *Secondary Stat: Piety (+1 at Creation) Class Abilities *Combat Spell: Blizzard (level 1) *Combat Spell: Fire (level 2) *Combat Spell: Transpose (level 4) *Combat Spell: Thunder (level 6) *Defensive Spell: Surecast (level 8) *Defensive Spell: Sleep (level 10) *Combat Spell: Blizzard II (level 12) *Combat Spell: Scathe (level 15) *Combat Spell: Fire II (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Swiftcast (level 20) *Combat Spell: Thunder II (level 22) *Defensive Spell: Counterspell (level 24) *Combat Spell: Shatter (level 26) *Defensive Spell: Manaward (level 30) Category:Abilities Category:Character creation Category:Dicing Category:System Mechanics